


don't need no shit from you

by mullethyuck



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angry Kissing, Arguing, Competition, Crack, Enemies to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kinda?, Other, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullethyuck/pseuds/mullethyuck
Summary: It really is exhausting perpetuating a rivalry that doesn't exist.
Relationships: nctzen/army
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	don't need no shit from you

**Author's Note:**

> this twitter drama has me fed up so here's the resolution we all deserve
> 
> ([title](https://youtu.be/qE59wVVWm7E))

“Just admit it,” Army spits as they corner Nctzen, contempt written all over their face. “Your group will never be anything but a flop.”

And like, Nctzen has dealt with this so many times they’ve lost count. This argument is getting old, and really, they should do the mature thing and let it go. Unfortunately, Nctzen has never been very mature, and doesn't plan on starting today. “You do realize that's an incredibly weak insult, right?” they counter, crossing their arms. “Just because NCT hasn't won a Grammy or whatever doesn't mean they're failures.”

Army laughs, but it's a hollow sound. “Wow, a self-drag, that's rare. I wasn't gonna point out the Grammy thing, but since you brought it up…” They trail off, shrugging. “Your group struggles to win even mediocre music show awards, they'll never be _real_ competition for BTS.”

Nctzen’s eyebrows practically shoot up into their hairline. “No shit? Then why did you and your friends freak out just because we hit number one on a couple charts?” A pause, followed by a hand propped against their chin. “Shouldn't you be streaming?”

Army’s jaw twitches, like they're holding back, but that doesn't stop them from shooting a prim, “I could say the same to you,” back.

“I’ve _been_ streaming, dumbass. I actually care about my boys,” Nctzen scoffs. They wave their phone in their hand for emphasis. “Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important shit to do than stand here and listen to you whine.”

Nctzen turns on their heel, moving to walk away, but Army’s next words stop them in their tracks. “What, like supporting a bully?” Their tone is sickly sweet, thick in the air like spoiled honey. They know what they're doing.

Nctzen falls for the bait, just like the metaphorical fruit fly. “Isn't that a little hypocritical?” they ask as they turn back around deliberately. “First of all, your whole clique is nothing but bullies.” They take a step toward Army, closing the distance ever so slightly.

“And?” Army prompts, cocking an eyebrow.

Nctzen steps forward again, and now they're close enough to touch, if one of them were to reach their hand out. Which they won't, because that would be dangerously close to admitting defeat. “Isn't Namjoon racist? I think that's slightly worse than being a bully, don't you?” they question haughtily.

Army’s eyes nearly disappear into their skull with the force of their eye roll. “You really need to stop bringing that up. It's not even true, dipshit.”

“Neither is Taeyong being a bully, you asshat. Yet here you are -”

“Here I am, supporting a group who actually has a _future,_ and makes enough money to pay the bills instead of begging for YouTube views.”

“What makes you think NCT can't pay their bills? Chenle alone is worth like, $8 million.”

Army scoffs, and Nctzen only realizes how close they've gotten when Army’s breath ghosts across their face. “How is that possible when their tickets are $5?” They let out another empty laugh. “And I hate to break it to you, but Taehyung is worth -”

“Wait, Taehyung?” Nctzen snaps their fingers, like they've just placed the name. “That's the sexual harasser, right?”

Army looks like they're approximately two seconds away from ripping their hair out at the roots. _“No,”_ is all they manage to grit out before dropping their hands and attempting to even out their breathing.

They stand there, just glaring at each other, for what feels like several lifetimes, breath ragged and hands shaky. They’re still standing too close, but neither one of them moves, and Nctzen isn't sure if they're suppressing the urge to punch Army or just on the verge of a panic attack. It might be both.

But what actually ends up happening is Army sighing heavily and following it with a flat, “I'm tired of this shit,” and it's the most vulnerable Nctzen’s ever seen them. The fight seems to fizzle out of them both simultaneously. It really is exhausting perpetuating a rivalry that doesn't exist.

“You started it,” Nctzen says petulantly, even though at this point neither one of them has any idea how this whole feud began.

Army rolls their eyes again, though admittedly a lot less vigorously. “No, I'm pretty sure it was you, idiot.” They sigh wistfully, and Nctzen thinks it's all very dramatic but then again, that's pretty on brand for Army. “Doesn't matter though, you could've ended it a long time ago.”

Nctzen just stares at them, brows furrowing. “What?” they blurt intelligently. “I tried, but it's not like I can _make_ you shut up.”

“Yes you can,” Army says, and Nctzen has no idea what to do with that.

“How -” they start, but whatever questions they have die in their throat when Army grabs them by the collar and crashes their lips together.

It's rough, and their teeth knock together with a clack, and Nctzen is pretty sure this is not a healthy way to resolve their differences, but like, fuck. Army’s still got their hand twisted in Nctzen’s shirt, pulling them closer, and Nctzen’s hands have somehow found their way tangled into Army’s hair. And Army does this thing with their tongue that makes Nctzen’s heart stop in their chest, and it's all they can do not to collapse on the spot.

Yeah, okay, they'll have to talk about it later. But for now, they have better things to do.

**Author's Note:**

> i just realized i could've included the whole bundle debate what a missed opportunity smh
> 
> armyzens follow me! [x](http://twitter.com/mullethyuck)


End file.
